A Different Path
by Five Seconds
Summary: What if Kuroko Tetsuya never joined Seirin's first string? What if he decided to join as the coach's assistant and not as a player? No Yaoi. No Romance. But there maybe bromance.
1. And He Appears

**Summary: What if Kuruko Tetsu never joined the Seirin's first string? What if he decided to join as the coach's assistant and not as a player? No Yaoi. No Romance. But there maybe bromance.**

**I'd like to thank Aomine helping proofreading A Different Path! I was really ashamed of my grammar so I asked for Aomine-san's help. Thank you Aomine! =) **

X

"I-I ca-ca-n't ta-take this anywore!" Shinji Kogaine puffed while doing his 58th lap around the court. He was already at his limits and he_ knew _it. His head and lungs were about to be explode as well as his God, his legs! He couldn't feel them anymore. "Too... tired mu-"

"Quit your yapping!" Riko Aida, the team's couch, shouted, "Don't stop running!"  
The entire boys' basketball team groaned at this, "And don't groan! If you guys have the energy to complain, then I'm sure you guys still have the energy! So I tell you to run! Run like the wind!"

"What a cheesy line." Taiga Kagami whispered, "Seriously? Run like the wind?" His teammates snickered.

"I heard that, Bakagami!" the team's coach hollered as she sat on the court's bench, "If I hear another word from you guys, I'll quadruple your training!"

"What's up with her?" Taiga asked discreetly, "Did somebody pull a bad prank or insulted her cooking? She's ten times worse than my former Chemistry teacher."

"Could be." Hyuuga said as he ran along the court with Kagami, "Or _maybe_she's worried about our next play match."

"Eh? Next play match?" Taiga blinked, slowing down his pace, "Who are we playing against with?"

"Kaijou High." Hyuuga sighed.

"EH? NO WAY! Isn't Ryota Kise, the rookie of the Generation of Miracles, a member there?" Shinji said, accelerating his pace.

"Yeah, that's why we need to double our training."

"Hey! You guys, stop—Ta-ahh!"

Thinking that their precious coach got in trouble, Hyuuga turned his head to Riko's direction and saw the most memorable scene he had ever seen in his entire was standing on the bench, her fist extended in front of her, staring at an unconscious student (who had a fist mark on his left cheek) with big didn't know whether he should laugh at Riko's priceless face or panic for a potential homicide.

Fortunately, Kagami was the first one to voice out his thoughts, "Holy! You killed a student!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at their sole female member. All members of the basketball club ran towards the unconscious student.  
"I-It was an accident!" She said as she jumped off the bench, "He surprised me! He came from behind! I thought he was a ghost! And then my fist moved on its own so... I knocked him out. Is he alright?"

"Don't worry, he's alive." Hyuuga said as he touched the student's neck. "I can still feel his pulse."

Riko sighed, relieved, "But we should take him to clinic. Taiga,could you carry him?"

By now, all the basketball members surrounded the student.

"Alright I'll carry him." Kagami nodded. He crouched and was about pick the 'ghost' when suddenly a grunt was heard from him. "Hey I think he's waking up."

"Mnhm…" Kagami rolled the student to his back and was surprised to see pale blue eyes.  
"Hn? Where am I?" the nameless student asked as he slowly sat up, his left hand clutching the back of his head. He then blinked once then twice as his peripheral vision started to was welcomed with the sight of legs surrounding and a red head crouched down beside him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" a girl asked, crouching down next to the red head.  
"Fine, except for a slight headache."

The second year then held out two fingers in front of him. "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
Again the student blinked once then twice as he stared at her fingers. "Two." He could hear sighs of relief above him.

"Thank goodness you're alive! I thought I committed homicide!" the girl said at the verge of tears. "I am sorry." She apologized, looking guilty.

"It's alright." He monotonously said as he stood up. "You didn't mean it. I should be the one who is sorry."

"Eh? Why?" the red head asked.

"I interrupted your training."

" Oh right practice!" the girl said, "Get back to work!"Everyone all resumed their practice except two people: the red head and four eyes.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary? If you need to we will accompany you there." The four eyes offered.  
"Yes and thank you."

The four eyes nodded then handed a cold bottle of water. "Here, place this on your cheek. It's swollen."

"Thank you."

"My name is Hyuuga Junpei, this guy over here" –he pointed a finger at the red head- "is Kagami Taiga, and that girl just punched you just now is Riko Aida."

The student bowed his head and said: "Hello. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

**X**

**Author's Note: Hello this is my first Kuroko no Basuke fic so please let me hear your opinions. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurukono Basuke. TadatoshiFujimaki owns it.**


	2. And Another Guy Appears

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of those who reviewed! :D Oh yeah! If I made an error please point it out…**

**Warning: I really really really tried to avoid writing foul words and questioning the preference of the characters. I tried. I really did but I couldn't avoid them! It just felt so wrong whenever I tried to remove them. So… if you don't like cursing (you must be a saint) and majority of the characters making fun of Kagami's preference then don't continue reading this fic. Oh! But even this fic will still be purely a friendship and drama fic. So… No romance and Yaoi. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuruko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns it.**

**Summary: What if Kuruko Tetsu never joined the Seirin's first string? What if he decided to join as the coach's assistant and not as a player? No Yaoi. No Romance. But there maybe bromance.**

**XX  
**

The three of them walked side by side. Kuroko in the middle, Kagami on Kuroko's left and Hyuuga on the right side. They were heading towards the clinic after Hyuuga suggested that it was a good idea to check on Kuroko's headache.

And so they walked.

From time to time Hyuuga would attempt to make small conversations but Kuroko would only respond when asked and Kagami was spacing out, which was pretty rare. Since Kagami _**never **_space out. Kagami is always active and loud. 'He must be worried by our upcoming play match with Kaijou.' Hyuuga concluded as he placed his hands over his head.

"So… Kuroko, what year are you?" Hyuuga asked. Even if he already knew the answer judging by Kuroko's height. He still wanted to confirm that Kuroko is really a first year.

"First year." Kuroko answered nonchalantly.

"Ah. Really? Kagami is a first year just like you! It may not look like it because of his height but he really is a first year!" Hyuuga said as he patted Kagami's shoulder, breaking Kagami from his trance. "Isn't that right Kagami?"

"Huh? Ah yeah I'm a first year." Kagami said dazedly.

"I know." Kuroko said as they ascended the stairs.

"Ohhh… Are you perhaps interested in him?" he asked maliciously, a very creepy grin creeping on his face.

Kagami choked and stopped dead on his track. Hyuuga chuckled.

"No." Kuroko said impassively. "I know that because I'm in the section as he in."

"What? Really? I don't remember you!" Kagami exclaimed as he caught up with them. "What's your seat number?" Kagami asked as he tried to recall the faces of his classmates. He… just couldn't remember Kuroko's face.

"Number 17."

"Then you sit right behind me… But I don't remember your face and name."

"Really Kagami can't you even remember the face or name of your classmate. That's cold." Hyuuga commented.

"Oh shut up Hyuuga. And I'm sorry Kuroko."

Kuroko shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a very unnoticeable guy. It's alright."

"But I can't really accept that you are a first year." Kagami said as he eyed Kuroko skeptically.

"And why is that, Kagami? Is it because you couldn't remember him, hmmm?" Hyuuga asked they turned on the right corner. The sign CLINIC was now plain in sight.

"No." Kagami said as he folded his arms over his chest. The trio stopped in front of the clinic's door. "It's because he's so small. So _puny_. I thoug-"

"_**Kagami!**_" Hyuuga warned sharply. "You are so rude." Hyuuga lectured. He then faced Kuroko. "I'm sorry about that Kagami is such an idiot."

Kuroko only nodded and then knocked on the door while Hyuuga punched Kagami on the arm.

A second later, a nurse let them in and asked what was wrong. Hyuuga let Kagami narrate as the nurse checked on Kuroko. After a few moments, the nurse said that Kuroko was alright and she let him rest for awhile. The two nodded and thanked the nurse. They were about to leave when Kuroko called their names. The two walked back to the place where Kuroko laid.

"So what do you need?" Kagami asked as he stood beside Hyuuga.

"This." Kuroko answered as he swiftly kicked Kagami's 'ahem'.

Hyuuga laughed as he watched Kagami rolled over in pain.

"And I also want to thank you, Hyuuga-senpai. Thank you for defending me from a bully." Kuroko said, bowing.

"WHA-WHAT WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BULLY! YOU BULLY!" Kagami shouted as he tried to stand up, his left hand clutching his _you know_. "YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA GET'CHA!" Kagami shouted in pure English. Unfortunately, for him a pissed nurse appeared and then _**threw**_ Kagami and ushered Hyuuga out of the clinic.

"You just have to shout." Hyuuga sighed as Kagami picked himself up on the floor.

"Oh shut up." Kagami said, wincing in pain, his you-know still hurts thanks to Kuroko's almighty powerful kick. "I need medical attention!"

"Well that's too bad. I don't think the nurse will let you step inside the clinic for awhile." Hyuuga chuckled.

Kagami narrowed and then glared at his captain. "I hate you." He declared as he wobbled down the corridor.

Hyuuga only grinned as he watched Kagami's back. He couldn't wait to tell this story to Aida and the others.

**XX**

"ORYAAA!" Kagami shouted as he performed another excellent dunk. "Nice!" Kagami said as he pumped his left hand in the air while his right hand clutched the ring. He let go of his clutch, jumping down to the ground. He sighed and then walked over to a bench where his drink and bag was placed. He sat there for a few minutes. 'I wonder how strong this Ryota Kise guy is.' Kagami thought as he observed the sky turning pale pink-orange into a dark shade of blue. After a few minutes, Kagami stood up picked up the ball and practiced a two point shooter.

"Not enough!" Kagami said as he watched the ball hit the side of ring. He grunted and then ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Five out of ten only entered the hoop. I did the same stance as Alex does." Kagami mumbled, picking up the ball again. "Why can't I do it right? Is it the ball? Is it my stance? Is it the direction wind?"

"No." Kagami jumped in surprise when he heard a voice said a few meters behind him. "The way you hold the ball is wrong."

Kagami blinked and then looked at the ball. "The way I hold the ball is wrong?" Kagami repeated.

"Yeah, you idiot your grip on the ball is way stronger than the usual." The voice said as he heard footsteps approach him. "The way you hold the ball it's like as if you want to strangle someone."

"True, I do want to strangle someone right now." He said, remembering a certain puny shrimp. He sighed and then shook his head, removing the ideas of choking _him_. 'I swear when I see that guy I'm gonna get him!' Kagami turned to face the guy who just popped out of nowhere.

The guy was wearing a simple white T-shirt, black basketball shorts and blue sneakers. He was also sporting dark grey eyes and short black hair. "Who are you?" Kagami asked, noting that the stranger had a very dark skin color for a Japanese native speaker.

The stranger sneered at him and said: "Why should I tell my name to you?"

"Dick." Kagami said as he rolled his eyes. "Since, you don't want to tell me your name. Could you at least show me what you said? I've been trying to do it perfectly for almost an hour."

The stranger raised a brow. "After insulting me you're asking me to show it to you how to shoot properly? You're the dick here."

Kagami's eye twitched. "If you don't want to then don't, you're the creeper who pops out of nowhere." The 'creeper' sighed and then took the ball from Kagami's clutch.

"Fine, I'll show you once since you're so weak-"

"Oi! I'm not weak!" Kagami shouted hotly but not taking his eyes off the way creeper's held the ball.

"-that a little girl could beat you." The creeper said smugly then threw the ball into the ring. "See?"

"Whatever." Kagami said dismissively. He picked up the ball and threw it. "Hell yeah!" he said when the ball went in. Kagami repeatedly shot the ball until the creeper bid farewell.

"Oh yeah thanks for the help!"

"Uhuh." The creeper said as he walked away.

"Hey wait!" The creeper stopped and looked at Kagami questionably. "Why are you limping like that?" Kagami asked as he pointed a finger at him.

The creeper grunted and said: "A very pissed woman kicked me on the shin a few hours ago."

Kagami whistled. "That must have really hurt."

"You have no idea…why are you also limping? It's not that noticeable but I can notice it with my good eyes."

Kagami grunted and then said: "A pansy kicked my balls this morning."

This time it was the creeper who whistled. "That must have hurt."

Kagami grunted again. "You have no idea. Hey, since you don't want to tell me your name at least tell me what your school is."

The creeper looked at him skeptically. "Why should I tell you? If I tell you my school I might just see you standing in front of my school gate."

"Oi! I'm not a stalker!"

"U-huh and I am fire breathing dragon." The creeper said monotonously.

A tick mark appeared on Kagami's forehead. "I'm straight! And if you answer my question I'll tell you my school's name."

"You don't have to I already know it." Kagami looked at him, questionably and then the creeper pointed at the Seirin's basketball uniform that Kagami was wearing. Kagami's mouth formed an 'O'.

"Idiot. Anyway, I'm from Touou High." The creeper said as he walked away, leaving Kagami alone on the court.

**XX  
**

**Author's Note: Ja… I think Kagami and Aomine are a bit OOC here. Meh. What the heck please review! **


	3. Kuroko

**I would like to thank the first person who reviewed on this chapter. =) Thank you for pointing out my mistake. **

**I always thought that Kuroko's first name is Kuroko. Since, almost everybody in the manga calls him by his last name, Kuroko, I assumed that Kuroko's first name is Kuroko and not Tetsuya. I should've at least searched what really is Kuroko's last name. **

**Calling Kuroko 'Tetsuya' and not Kuroko is just so weird… Right I'll stop ranting. **

**I do not own Kuruko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns it.**

**XXX**

The sun was barely up but Kuroko Tetsuya was already awake and ready for school. When his mother found him awake and well-dressed for school; his mother looked at him strangely.

_'Normally, he wouldn't be up at this time.' _His mother thought as she looked at her son's hair –neatly combed and dried. _'And normally his hair would be a mess.'_ Her eyes moved to the uniform he was wearing. His uniform was clean. _'Odd._' She thought again as she watched her son grab two rice balls and a carton of milk.

"Tetsu-kun did something happen?" She asked aloud.

Tetsuya, who had been oblivious on his mother's watching, stopped on chewing his rice ball. He cocked his head a little to his right as if his mother asked a complicated question. After a few seconds of silence he said no and without waiting a response from his mother he walked out of the kitchen.

"I see." His unconvinced mother said as she frowned on her son's lack of response and respect. She heard Tetsuya's light footsteps at the living room. Her frown deepened when she heard her son turn the TV on and changing their usual news channel to a sports channel. _'Alright, something is definitely going on.' _She thought as she walked out of the kitchen to the living room. She found her son sitting comfortably on the couch; hands playing with the TV remote. "I thought you hate basketball?" she said, crossing her arms above her breast.

Tetsuya glanced at her and then back to the TV which was playing a local basketball tournament.

It was a taboo within the Kuroko household to never mention the word, play, or even hint the said sport. Especially, when her youngest son is around. His family members knew that the basketball had an important meaning to Tetsuya. Every time Tetsuya heard-or was at least reminded of basketball- he instantly frown and walk away.

Ever since that 'incident', that had always been Tetsuya's attitude towards basketball.

No one knew how and why Tetsuya hates basketball. There was even a time when Tetsuya's life only revolved around basketball. Tetsuya would play nonstop on his family's basketball court. He would sacrifice his meals just to play basketball. He would choose basketball over family time.

That was basketball for him.

Or so that was the people around Tetsuya thought. One day when Tetsuya was practicing with his father and cousins basketball. Tetsuya dropped the ball and said: "I don't want to play anymore." After hearing that his father and cousins were baffled they thought they heard wrong since Tetsuya say: I plus don't plus want plus to play anymore was a wrong equation. Their misunderstanding –or rather understanding- was confirmed when Tetsuya walked leisurely towards the house and drank a cold vanilla shake. His father approached and asked him why he said it but Tetsuya only responded with a shrug and nonchalantly said: "I've been playing it all my life."

His family and friends pestered him for a real _answer_ and Tetsuya would always say what he had said to his father. But his family and friends weren't satisfied with his answer and still pestered him until one day Tetsuya's patience reached its limit.

He glared at one of his friends, Akashi, and walked away. He didn't talk to anyone for awhile. It was only after a few weeks that Tetsuya started talking to other people; however, during that time Tetsuya's family and some of Tetsuya's friends noticed something odd about Tetsuya. Tetsuya could disappear and appear without the notice of others. The first times were odd since Tetsuya's presence had never gone unnoticed.

Tetsuya once had an air around him.

A welcoming atmosphere.

A warm atmosphere.

A bright and cheery atmosphere.

Most of all a charismatic and light atmosphere.

However, after the event with Akashi the atmosphere around him changed.

The once light and charismatic atmosphere turned dull.

The once warm atmosphere turned cold.

The once bright and cheery atmosphere dimmed.

And the once welcoming atmosphere evaporated.

People around Tetsuya wanted the old Tetsuya back and so they did everything they can to encourage Tetsuya to play again. From inviting him to play again up to volunteering Tetsuya to participate for the basketball grade school tournament. But every time the game starts Tetsuya would either be absent or sit on one side of the court. This pissed a lot of people they couldn't accept the ridiculousness of Tetsuya's action.

Some children started to bully Tetsuya but were quickly stopped by Akashi and Kai, Tetsuya's older brother.

Still, up to now nobody knows why Kuroko Tetsuya stopped playing.

_'But I think that is about to change._' Tetsuya's mother thought.

"I never said that I hate basketball." Tetsuya said as he shut the TV off. "I only said that 'I've been playing it all my life.'."

There was silence for awhile.

"Did you quit basketball since you think nobody is stronger than you?" She asked as she noticed her son stiffen. It might have been a harsh question but she was tired with this waiting game. She was tired of waiting a proper answer from him.

"I'm not that arrogant." Her son said as got up from his seat. Her body stiffened. She wasn't prepared for a drama this early in the morning. " Though that may be one of my reasons." He said.

His mother frowned and then sighed. "I don't want another drama this early in the morning. Let's not talk about this for now." She said as she placed her hand on her hips. "Can you at least tell me if something did really happen? It's unusual to see you wake up so early in the morning."

Tetsuya blinked and then smiled mysteriously. "Nothing happened, really."

His mother didn't look satisfied with his answer but let him go. For now. "Uh-uh. Anyway, go to school or else you'll be late."

Tetsuya nodded and then grabbed his bag. "I'm leaving." He said as he stood outside the house. He heard his mother yell her from the kitchen a: 'be careful and comeback early!'

And with that he left his house with a small smile etched on his face.

"Nothing happened. Well at least not _yet_."

**XXX**

**Now I'm off! I haven't read Kuroko no Basuke's latest chapter. The last chapter I've read is when someone was hurting Alex. I really have to catch-up with the manga.**

**Thank you for all the people who supported this fic. =)**

**Please review~**


End file.
